


A Warm Front

by Dearest_Martha



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Martha/pseuds/Dearest_Martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed loves juice. He loves wanking more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Front

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Community.

Abed unlocked the door to his dorm room, walked in, and slung his backpack onto the sofa. He walked over to his minifridge and opened the door. He grabbed a juice pouch and went to sit down. Abed poked the little yellow straw through the hole of the juice pouch, and as he took the first sip, he found the remote control and turned on the tv. He flipped through a few channels and stopped on the Weather Channel. Abed scratched at his groin. The scratching felt good, and soon it turned into a rubbing. Abed needed a release after a long day.

He set his juice down, kicked off his sneakers, and placed them in perfect alignment with the edge of his couch. Abed unfastened his belt and quickly unbuttoned and pulled down his pants and boxers to his knees. The feel of the couch against his ass turned him on. Abed took his cock in his left hand. For some reason, it always felt better when he used his left hand. He began to slowly stroke himself as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the couch.

Abed thought about Jeff and his perfectly toned body. Oh, how he would love to run his tongue along Jeff's six pack, take Jeff's cock into his mouth, swallow Jeff's cum. But Troy was also one fine young man. Abed had copped a feel once or twice, and Abed knew that Troy was extremely well-endowed. Abed imagined Troy taking him from behind while he was sucking Jeff off. Oh, god, Troy's cock! Abed could feel the contours of it, the ridges, the smooth head, all inside of him. Abed's strokes became quicker.

And then there was Annie. Abed knew that Annie was a great kisser, she could do with a tongue what Da Vinci could do with a paintbrush. Abed thought about Annie's mouth, forcefully wrapping around his cock. Abed quickly brought his hand up to his mouth and spit into it so the illusion would be more complete. He let himself sink down into the couch to expose his ass. With his free hand, Abed fingered his asshole. The sensations were all racing through his mind. The feel of Jeff's firm body, Annie's angelic face and deliciously lopsided breasts, Troy's relentless cock inside of him.

Abed's breathing was fast and irregular, his hands working at top speed. He was about to pass the threshold. In his fantasy, Troy and Jeff filled him with their cum simultaneously. Annie moaned as Abed's own fluids filled her mouth, or rather, splashed Abed's own chin and green sweater. Abed quickly gathered up some of the cum and put it in his mouth, still fingering his asshole. Abed's body thrust into the air involuntarily once. He shook with the pleasure he felt. Of all the fantasies he had concocted involving his friends, this one was the best by a long shot. Abed changed shirts, put his boxers back on, picked his juice back up, and watched the progress of a warm front across the Midwest.


End file.
